


Story of Us

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings and plot, Rimming, blowjob, it's cute, jongin's 24, light light angst, professor student shit, sehun's 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: After two years of dating, Sehun takes Jongin to meet his asshole friends who ask for the full story of how they met; Sehun has no choice but to oblige.





	Story of Us

“Do you really want to meet my friends, Jongin?” Sehun asked through a sigh as he sat on the bed. He had been dressed and ready to go for thirty minutes now, black turtleneck adorned on his toned fit body, tight sleeves clung to his biceps as his broad chest and shoulders were perfectly outlined. Black slacks were tight around his thighs, but not too tight, just gave him the perfect look he was going for. His hair was fluffy and slightly wavy, gold round-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as a sigh passed his thin pink lips. He felt nervous, but on the outside, he remained calm and kept together.

“Of course I do!” Jongin whined from the closet. Unlike his boyfriend, he was half naked with ripped skinny jeans in a stylish manner, exposing the smooth tan skin of his thighs beneath the light blue denim.Jongin had been trying to decide between a white button down with gold accents or a black button down, same gold. Sehun told him white a few times since his skin always looked more angelic and tanned. Jongin’s black hair was spread across his forehead but styled in a tousled way, parting to the left and slightly right, plush pink lips were slightly wet and swollen from Jongin nibbling on his bottom lip.

Sehun, after 35 years of existence, doesn’t fuss much over his appearance like Jongin does. Jongin, still in 24 years of living still fusses over his appearance but Sehun understood why Jongin was so nervous. Sehun was nervous for a different reason, and he tried to keep it at bay but it was becoming more apparent that he was nervous as he asked Jongin more than five times if he really wanted to meet his friends. “Are you sure?” He asked one more time to the man finally shrugging on the white button down, tan thick long fingers buttoning up the button up, leaving the top two undone. Jongin wandered over to him with a frown on his lips.

“Do you not want me to meet them? Are you... ashamed of me?” Sehun sighed quietly and shook his head, moving to hook his fingers in the belt loops to pull Jongin closer to him until the man straddled over his lap, taking a seat comfortably on his thighs. Sehun leaned up to press a kiss to Jongin’s cheek, a smile tugging on his lips when he felt a faint one on Jongin’s mouth. “No, baby I could never. I just get nervous that they’re going to offend you because you’re younger than me. You were my student two years ago, they’re not the most polite.” Jongin smiled faintly, a strand of hair falling over his eyes as he nudged his nose over Sehun’s.

They stayed like that for a moment or two, Sehun’s thumb brushing over Jongin’s cheek until he felt his boyfriend lean down to press his lips softly to his. Sehun always felt home in Jongin’s lips, the warmth of his mouth, the taste of his mouth, lips, and tongue, the soft sigh that fell into his mouth when Sehun coaxed his mouth open with his own tongue. Kissing Jongin for two years meant that Sehun had gotten used to his habits. Such as Jongin’s fingers running through his hair, fingertips holding the ends of his hair. Jongin always spread his legs, Sehun’s hands gripped at his thighs to keep him still but he couldn’t let it go from there. Heat shot up his spine, butterflies coiling in his stomach as Jongin whimpered in his mouth once Sehun’s tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth and thumbs brushing against his inner thighs.

Sehun had to pull away first, he didn’t have the best self-control in the world, to say the least. “I don’t care if they offend me, or make fun of me for being a stereotypical manga where I fall in love with my college professor. I love you, you’ve met my friends, and I want to meet your friends. We’re in a serious relationship and it only makes sense that we take this next step, together. Together like we’ll do everything else.” Sehun smiled widely, leaning up now to cup his cheeks gently with his thumbs brushing over them. Their lips met in a simple chaste kiss that left their lips to linger, both grinning into the kiss with a giggle passing Jongin’s lips.

Sehun pat Jongin’s butt to nudge him up, his boyfriend got the hint and stood up before going back to the bathroom to pull on the necklace Sehun had gotten him for their one year. It was gold, it matched him perfectly, Sehun’s breath caught in his throat at how breathtaking Jongin looked. He took Jongin’s hand in his own and approached him with a kiss to his cheek, their fingers lacing together. “Ready?” Sehun asked he noted that Jongin smelled like Sehun’s cologne, he liked that more than he was willing to admit. Jongin finally nodded after he pats down his pockets and checked everything in the room, allowing Sehun to lead them out of the apartment.

  


The bar that Sehun’s best friend, Baekhyun, chose wasn’t anything spectacular. If anything, it was a dive bar, but that was his friend's style. Sehun was the only one in their friend group who preferred more aesthetic places, cute places, stylish places that didn’t have some sticky substance on the table or cheesy neon signs as their only feature of decor along with red rickety leather booths. Sehun didn’t get a say in the matter since his friends weren’t entirely pleased that they hadn’t met Jongin once. They had known about him after graduation, but Sehun hadn’t made any move to have him meet them.

Jongin’s friends were a feat he wasn’t too pressed about. Sehun knew Jongin’s friends, and in fact, he owed them a massive thanks for not being subtle. Jongin’s friends, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae weren’t at all subtle in Jongin being attracted to Sehun. If it were just Jongin, Sehun wouldn’t have ever taken the leap, but he didn’t want to really think about that right now as he walked in the bar hand in hand with Jongin. He knew he was squeezing Jongin’s hand a little too hard but if Jongin didn’t like it he didn’t say anything.

“Relax,” Jongin whispered quietly, pressing a kiss behind his earlobe which made Sehun breathe out shakily in relief. Sehun led them over to the round booth that was beneath over six neon signs with super cheesy sayings. The wood was tarnished, the red leather of the booth was ripped to show some of the foam on the inside of it, a dim yellow light swung above the table that Sehun nearly hit his head with many times in his drunk night outs with his friends. Sehun smiled wearily down at them, squeezing Jongin’s hand once more to which Jongin returned the squeeze, but more of reassurance that everything will go just fine.

“Guys, this is Jongin. Jongin, this is Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and Minseok.” Sehun heard the shake to his voice that fortunately, everyone ignored and Jongin smiled softly. Sehun already saw Baekhyun checking him out which he didn’t like much, Junmyeon looked fond when Jongin smiled, and Minseok was already whipped the minute he stepped in. Sehun liked this outcome better than the ones planned in his head but he also didn’t like how they were a little too fond of his boyfriend. “It’s really so nice to meet you, Sehun talks about you all so much.” Jongin started, Sehun listened to the honey-toned voice and the last person he wanted to talk first, talked first.

“It’s so nice to meet you, hotter in person. You’re way out of his league, wanna date me instead?” Baekhyun commented cheekily with a wink, making Jongin blush as Sehun glared at him. Junmyeon swat at Baekhyun’s arm, rolling his eyes. “Ignore him, but it’s nice to meet you. You’re way out of Sehun’s league,” Sehun pouted as they finally got in the booth, Jongin sitting next to Baekhyun and Sehun on the outside of the booth. “Myeon, you’re supposed to defend me!” He commented indignantly. Minseok took the chance to speak, resting his hand out of fake sympathy over the back of Sehun’s. “Babe, we aren’t here to tell lies.” Jongin giggled quietly, coming to the rescue. “He’s perfect, I swear.”

Sehun felt warmth circulate in his body as Jongin curled into his side, Sehun leaned down to press a soft kiss the top of Jongin’s head. “Gross,” Baekhyun said with his nose scrunched in playful disgust, but continued before anybody else could insert their commentary, “how’d you two meet? Sehun never tells the full story. An average 35-year-old dating a smoking hot 24-year-old? I need the story.” Jongin looked up at Sehun with hurt flashed across his face, but Sehun quickly recovered. “You know the story, he was my student, I was his professor.”

Minseok shook his head, a smile that looked sly and smug was on his lips made Sehun feel slightly afraid that he’d have to admit the entire story. “No, I want to know how you managed to land your student, jackass.” Jongin sat up, looking over to Sehun, the hurt was gone as he flashed a little smile. “Embarrassed are you now?” Jongin commented cheekily, making Sehun feel completely defeated since he was being ganged up against. “Yes, I’m embarrassed.” Jongin waved to Sehun’s friends, clearly not giving him help since now that he knew Sehun was embarrassed by how they met, he wasn’t going to stop until Sehun told the full story. “My friends know, it’s only fair yours do.”

Sehun watched his friends nod with enthusiastic vigor, grins that matched Cheshire the cat on their faces. Jongin looked smug, he flashed him a glare of ‘I’ll get you back later,’ but Jongin simply shrugged and gestured for him to continue. “Go on, the floor is yours.” Sehun rolled his eyes, sighing out quietly as he looked over at his three friends. “It was two years ago, Composition 1302.”

  


Sehun stood at the front of the lecture hall, watching as his class was taking notes on the topic at the board of hand. He liked to pretend that he looked at all of his students, but he only ever caught himself looking at one in the fifth row, the sixth seat from the left. Kim Jongin, his favorite student and for more reasons than the fact that his essays and grades were simply astounding. Kim Jongin, golden sun-kissed skin, warm brown eyes and black hair that looked so soft to the touch. Full plush pink lips, jut into a natural pout, high cheekbones, and a sharp jawline. He always wore fitted shirts or oversized sweaters, skinny jeans, and ratty old converse.

Yes, he had a crush on his student, how cliche of him. Fortunately, Sehun had always been a wonderful eavesdropper and managed to catch (more than once) how Jongin’s friends, Jongdae and Kyungsoo who were also students in his class, would tease him for his little crush on Sehun. It made him feel good, he couldn’t lie about that. Although, he knew the risk of a student/teacher relationship was dangerous and he could lose his job over it if the board were to ever find out. The crazy thing is, he had already contemplated these things. There were only three more months of school left for Jongin, and why he decided to take composition 1302 last is beyond him but he’s graduating regardless.

Sehun felt like a horrible adult, because yes, he was a horrible adult. He wanted to get to know Jongin and if things don’t pan out how he was hoping, he could always wait until after graduation. Either way, it wasn’t a bad plan entirely if he just took out the risk factor. He cleared his throat, clapping his hands together to get the attention of the class. Jongin always took a beat longer, always looking up after he finished whatever thought he was writing.

“Okay class, so the homework assignment from last night of Plato and the cave, we all analyze things differently. However, the main goal of analyzing the allegory was to realize that Plato thought that humans were in a material greed type of world and the cave represented that prison, do we agree?” He heard disappointed sighs but seeing Jongin’s smile on his lips knew his favorite student got the answer right. He felt pride in that for being able to teach Jongin about literary analysis and see the pride in Jongin’s face. Nonetheless, he liked seeing Jongin’s face in any given circumstance, even after he had just woken up from a nap and he still appeared half asleep.

“Next class, I want you to all have your final essay sources printed and sourced in the correct format. I’m not going to tell you which one it is because I’ve been drilling that to you this entire semester, you should know it by now. I’m going to be checking your sources next class and tell you what needs improvement and if it’s correct.” Sehun ended, watching as everyone stood up until he cleared his throat with a soft smile on his lips. “Jongin, can you stay after for a moment?” He watched as a red blush flushed on Jongin’s cheek and the man nodded, gathering his belongings to put in his backpack as Sehun made his way over to his desk.

His classroom was at the very end of the hall, no one ever came down after his class but he didn’t mind. He liked the privacy, and especially now since he wanted the privacy to be able to talk Jongin. Sehun took a seat at his desk, watching as Jongin approached him with a soft smile. “Mr. Oh?” Jongin’s voice was so warm that Sehun literally wanted to dive into it. “Hi, Jongin, I was wondering if you could come to my office hours tomorrow? I want to discuss something opportunities with you.” Jongin smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Sehun didn’t have many things to discuss, just wanted an excuse to get to know him. “That’s fine, what time?” Sehun hummed, looking at the sheet of his hours before shrugging. “12:30, that okay?” Jongin smiled, red color flushed on his cheeks. “Perfect, I’ll see you then, Mr. Oh.”

  


Sehun sat in his office with two milk teas he just set down on the mahogany desk. It was 12:26, Jongin was never late, and Sehun smiled when he was right as Jongin walked into the office with a shy knock on the door. “Hi Mr. Oh, oh, milk teas?” Jongin commented, making Sehun chuckle. He looked beautiful, as always, a denim button-down with the top two undone and khaki pants, Sehun guessed he was wearing the ratty converse. “Yes, I got you one, I noticed you drink them in class. Call me Sehun in private, feels weird when I’m not in the classroom.” Jongin’s eyebrows lifted in surprise but nodded with a shy smile as he sat across from Sehun, taking the milk tea. “Thank you... Sehun.” Sehun really liked how Jongin said his name.

“Of course, Jongin-ah. Tell me more about yourself, and not just in academics. Do you like dogs?” Sehun was really trying to remain level as he saw Jongin’s bottom lip wet from the milk tea and then his tongue, he also had to remain level at Jongin’s blush on his cheeks. “I love dogs, do you?” Sehun nodded, smiling softly across at Jongin who had a hard time meeting his eyes, he could tell Jongin was shy and Sehun thought it was so fucking cute. “I do, I have one, Vivi. White bichon frise,” Sehun grinned when Jongin’s shy smile turned to a grin, wiggling slightly in the seat. “Do you have pictures? I mean, of course, if you don’t mind showing.” Jongin mumbled at the end, slightly stumbling over his words but Sehun couldn’t help but feel fond.

“You’re really cute,” Sehun spoke confidently, watching as Jongin’s blush deepened on his cheeks. Sehun couldn’t help but feel fond but he kept quiet and held back his other compliments as he pulled out his phone to find a picture of his dog. Turning the iPhone, he showed it to Jongin who squealed quietly, fingers brushing over Sehun’s as he held the phone closer to him. “Oh my, he’s so adorable, Sehun your dog is so cute.” Sehun nodded, putting the phone on his desk as he looked Jongin in the eyes. “You’re cuter,” Jongin looked down with a shy smile on his face, the red on his cheeks went from a tomato red to a crimson. “Thank you,” Jongin muttered quietly before picking up the milk tea and pressed the straw against his lips.

Sehun felt mesmerized by watching Jongin drink the tea, in retrospect, he did want to get to know Jongin but the other thing was: he could easily get to know Jongin any other time if Jongin wanted to stick around. Right now, his neck felt hot underneath the collar of his sweater, and his mouth felt dry from the way it was slightly gaped open at watching Jongin be shy and flustered. “Don’t thank me for being honest, I think you’re cute, beautiful actually, smart, funny.” Jongin flashed him a look, a curious one. “Funny? How do you know that?” Sehun snorted, running his fingers through his hair. “I hear your jokes, out of the three of you, yours are the best.”

Jongin almost preens at that but at the realization of Sehun complimenting him, he blushes once more, crimsons a vermillion now. “You’re handsome, and you’re intelligent, and I really like when you laugh ‘cause your eyes turn into little crescents and I like how happy you look,” Jongin fumbled over his words shyly, messing with his fingers as his thumbs ran along the side of the cup, collecting condensation. Sehun felt a blush of his own flush onto his cheeks, heat sweltering down the back of his neck as well as he bit on his bottom lip. “Thank you, Jongin. Do you have a boyfriend?” Sehun figured this would be the easiest way to transition into the sole purpose of asking this question.

Jongin shook his head, staring at Sehun rather confidently even though Sehun could see his visible shyness. “No, I’m interested in someone else right now,” Sehun smirked, sipping at the tea. “I’ve heard you tell Jongdae how you want me to fuck you, and I’ve heard them tease you for your little crush on me. I take it as that someone is me.” At that, Jongin visibly pales, he stood up, almost bolted out the door with apologies at the tip of his tongue but Sehun was faster. He shut the door behind Jongin, locked it and pressed him up against the door after closing the blinds to his office window. He didn’t need anybody seeing this, he didn’t need anybody seeing the way Jongin looked taken aback or hear the way Jongin’s breath caught in his throat with the little whimper of Sehun’s hips pressing to his.

“Every time you walk into that classroom wearing your tight fucking skinny jeans, you look so fuckable. You’re beautiful, Jongin. I’ve always been someone who takes what I want and right now, I want you. If you don’t want this, and you don’t want me, say the word and we’ll forget this ever happened.” Sehun breathed out smoothly, thumb rubbing soothing circles against his wrist bone as Jongin stared at Sehun; almost to determine if this was really happening right now. Jongin didn’t hesitate for too long, he nodded and almost whispered, “take me, I want you.”

Sehun didn’t need any further encouragement as he pressed his lips to Jongin’s, body pressing against the younger’s. Immediately, he felt Jongin’s warm soft hands brush through his hair to hold onto the ends against the nape of his neck, Sehun sighed into Jongin’s mouth. Sehun felt like he could get used to tasting Jongin’s mouth, his lips, he could get used to coaxing his way into Jongin’s mouth with his tongue and feeling how pliant Jongin is for him. Willing, ready to please, Sehun felt overwhelmed by how turned on he was at the thought of Jongin alone. Jongin whimpered into his mouth when Sehun’s teeth snagged against his bottom lip to tug it down to make more room for his tongue.

Pushing past his lips, his tongue swirled against the younger’s slowly but with enough filth to focus sucking against his tongue. Jongin’s fingers tightened in Sehun’s hair, breathing out a broken whimpered sigh into Sehun’s warm mouth, Sehun could barely focus on anything else besides kissing Jongin until they broke apart for a chance to breathe. It was short lived though as Sehun’s hands found Jongin’s hips, pulling him away from the door, lips pressing open-mouthed kisses against the slope of the tan neck. Jongin was responsive in every single whimper or slightly tighter grip of his fingers in Sehun’s black hair.

He guided the student to his desk, pushing things out of the way with one hand as he felt Jongin’s hands roam all over his body. Biceps, chest, even lightly teasing one of Sehun’s nipples which made him hiss in pleasure against Jongin’s collarbone. His teeth bit down into the skin lightly for a nip, sucking slowly against his collarbone with his tongue rolling over it, listening to Jongin’s hitched breaths in his throat. He couldn’t focus, there were too many things he wanted to do but he knew for sure he wanted to do one thing, and it would happen today. Sehun pulled away after making the hickey, seeing Jongin with red spit slicked lips, looking absolutely wrecked and they hadn’t done anything but kiss, really. Sehun fucking loved it, pressing his lips hard to Jongin’s once more with more teeth and tongue than before but pulled away a few moments later.

“Turn around, bend over the desk,” Sehun commanded, watching Jongin, noticing the bulge in the other’s pants made him aware of his own, painfully hard in his slacks. Jongin did as told though and rather quickly, Sehun hummed as he ran his fingers along the dip of Jongin’s spine. “Strip, pants off, baby.” He saw how Jongin shivered at the endearment, Sehun figured he could use more of them (not like he was protesting against that since Jongin was his baby now). Jongin’s hands clumsily pulled off his jeans, in a rush but Sehun didn’t mind as he saw the tightly fitted briefs snug against his ass.

Sehun’s hand ran down the swell of his ass to the left cheek, groping it in his hand as Jongin let out a moan. Sehun leaned down, whispering quietly in his ear. “Be quiet, I can’t have people finding out you’re being a good slut in my office.” Jongin whimpered at the name, but Sehun noticed how he looked painfully turned on, degradation was something he could work with for sure. Perhaps his star pupil was kinkier than he imagined, Sehun was excited for that. Sehun’s fingers worked at the elastic band of the briefs, tugging them down slowly with the jeans and soon let the palm of his hand meet Jongin’s ass in a spank, eliciting a whimper from him with a twitch of his thigh.

Sehun dropped on his knees slowly, still groping Jongin’s ass with light spanks after each grope before pressing his mouth against his ass. He nipped against the skin before pressing an open mouth kiss against it. “Sehun what- oh,” the oh came out more as a startled moan as Sehun spread his cheeks and pressed his tongue flat against Jongin’s pink hole. Sehun hummed quietly, swirling the tip of his tongue in slow circles against the rim as Jongin’s whimpers filled the room.

Sehun moved one of his hands up to Jongin’s mouth, tapping his bottom lip to which Jongin obediently opened his mouth and took in Sehun’s fingers. Sehun didn’t move from his position, hot breath hitting Jongin’s hole as he spoke. “My fingers are a gag since you can’t be a good boy and keep quiet, such a slut for me, aren’t you?” Jongin whimpered around his fingers, but Sehun ignored it as he went back to teasing Jongin with the tip of his tongue until pushing past the ring of muscle, earning a breathy startled gasp from Jongin.

He slipped his tongue out just as fight as it went in, tongue flat against Jongin’s rim as he kept slipping just the tip in until eventually working the entire tongue into his hole after broken pleading whimpers from Jongin who was panting against his fingers. Sehun could feel his jaw tense against his hand as he held onto it to keep his fingers in place in Jongin’s mouth, he could feel the hot air against his fingers with every pant Jongin let out, he figured it was time to stop teasing his boy. He slipped his fingers out, keeping his tongue in the same position with slow circular motions, teeth lightly grazing against his rim with a few sucks.

Jongin responded beautifully with breathy whines that he tried to keep at a low volume. Sehun could get used to how responsive Jongin was just for him, how his knees were starting to buckle, how his cock was wet at the tip and twitching with each suck or movement his tongue made against his walls. Sehun pulled his tongue out, wetting his index finger to slowly shove it in, going slow to make sure Jongin didn’t hurt with the stretch. Once he managed his whole finger in, he smoothly thrust it in and out, changing the angles until Jongin let out a startled moan and thighs pressed together. Sehun smirked, leaning forward once more to trace his rim with the tip of his tongue.

Jongin wasn’t too loud as he used his own hand to muffle his sounds but Sehun could tell he was close by how his body was jerking and legs were shaking, how shaky his sobs of pleasure were. Sehun didn’t let up on fucking him with his finger, even adding sucks back into the mixture against the sensitive nerves until he moved his other hand to take hold of Jongin’s neglected cock and pump it in his hand. “S-sehun!” Jongin whimpered out pathetically and with three swift pumps later, Jongin released over his hand with a broken moan of Sehun’s name muffled against his hand.

Sehun released Jongin’s cock, swiping his tongue over his hand to taste Jongin, salty but not too bad. Jongin slumped down on the floor with Sehun, leaning up now to kiss Sehun who smiled and kissed back. He didn’t notice how painful his erection was in his pants, but he didn’t mind as he kissed Jongin to have his back against the desk. Sehun pulled away a few moments later, rubbing his thumb over Jongin’s bottom lip with his own lips parted. His eyes were glassy and blown, hair askew, cheeks dusted red with tear tracks down his face from the pleasure Sehun gave to him. The prettiest thing, however, was Jongin’s red swollen mouth.

“Suck me off, baby boy, please,” Sehun asked gravelly, and Jongin nodded. “Stand up,” Jongin asked politely, Sehun obliged as Jongin rose to his knees. He undid Sehun’s belt and let it clink to the floor, unbuttoning his pants and zipped them down, dropping them to floor along with a singular swift motion of his boxers. Jongin’s eyes were wide at the size of his cock, making Sehun smirk knowingly, Jongin knew he didn’t have to make a comment about it. Sehun let out a hiss when Jongin’s fingers wrapped around his cock, a guttural moan when he felt the tip of Jongin’s tongue glide along the slit to collect the precome. “Don’t tease me, baby, be a good boy,” Sehun warned, fingers threading through Jongin’s hair and fortunately, Jongin’s obedient as he nodded.

He moved his hand against the base of Sehun’s cock to pump it in his hand as his lips parted to take in the tip, softly sucking against it until he moved his mouth forwards to take in more of the length. His head bobbed quickly, tongue pressing against his cock for added pressure. Sehun couldn’t do anything but holding his fingers tight in Jongin’s black hair with parted lips that sounds would fall from, watching as Jongin’s mouth stretched around his cock. He watched as the tip of his cock would press against his cheek when he would move forward to take more of him in, eventually moving his hand away as he kept the same pace. He sucked harder on Sehun’s cock, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, Sehun let out silent moans until a low one released when he felt the tip of Jongin’s nose against his stomach.

Jongin gagged around his cock, making his throat constrict around his length. Sehun couldn’t hold back anymore as his cock twitched roughly in his mouth, barely being able to keep his voice level as he spoke. “Jongin, close,” Jongin nodded and pulled back, opening his mouth to stick out his tongue as he jerked Sehun to completion. White stained Jongin’s tongue and some of his chin and cheeks, but Jongin looked content as he cleaned himself off, sucking the come off the tip of his fingers. He stood on wobbly feet after they both put clothes on, shy and unsure of what they were now, Sehun could tell. He leaned forward and cupped Jongin’s cheeks, pressing his lips softly to them, a tender kiss that wasn’t supposed to go anywhere farther than showing affection.

“I’d like to see more of you outside of the classroom, baby,” Sehun muttered quietly against Jongin’s mouth, Jongin nodded with a little giggle on his lips. “I’d like that a lot, babe.”

  


It became routine, getting off turned into fucking in Sehun’s office or even in the lecture hall, but eventually, after a month, Jongin went to Sehun’s apartment. Fucking turned into little lunch dates and conversation, dinner dates with wine, and Jongin woke up next to Sehun almost every morning with a tired smile as he dressed in clothes he brought in an overnight bag and dashed out with a piece of toast in hand, kissing Sehun goodbye since he was nearly always running late to class.

In between those moments, he learned just about everything he could about Jongin. The things he likes, dislikes, personality quirks, how he constantly has to be moving something on his body (usually he bounces his leg or twiddles his thumbs), how he likes his tea and drinks his coffee (1/4 coffee, 3/4 milk, three spoonfuls of sugar), how he prefers his clothes to fit, what his favorite superhero franchise is (Sehun thanked God when he learned it was Marvel). He even managed to stay the night at Jongin’s off-campus apartment he shared with Jongdae, who was honestly more than happy that Jongin was finally dating Sehun. Jongdae told Sehun that Jongin never shuts up about him, and the secret stayed between the three of them, much to Sehun’s relief.

He learned that Jongin was always tired and could nap practically anywhere, including at a bus station in the cold of winter in a thin coat. He learned Jongin hated being cold in bed at night so he bundled with all the blankets in the world, he’s also a cuddler but Sehun really liked that since Jongin seemed to have a home in the crook of his neck with his nose resting against his shoulder. Two months was all it took for Sehun to learn those things about Jongin and more, and it helps that they were always by one another’s side, even if it was in secret. Their dates were never in public, but Jongin didn’t mind since Sehun always promised him something more, and Sehun meant that. In two months, he thought he had learned everything, he thought he knew who Jongin’s friends were, he thought he and Jongin were going swimmingly, that is until the first day of the last month of the semester.

Sehun always waited for Jongin across the street at a coffee shop at around six in the evening. Jongin finished dance practice around then and Sehun had always finished with his office work, it was practically the best place for them to meet. Sehun could easily spot Jongin anywhere, grey sweats with a loose fit muscle tee; Sehun had a fit over him in the winter months but Jongin never got sick, fortunately. Sehun smiled fondly as he watched Jongin exit the building, but he watched him look over his shoulder to a tall man who looked gangly and nearly tripped over his own feet. Jongin took the strangers hand and pulled him into a tight hug, it lasted too long for Sehun’s taste. He watched them part, hands still held as the stranger was probably talking to him since he could see Jongin nod, and then they parted with a wave.

Sehun felt like his heart was sinking in his chest, turning around quickly to make it to his car before Jongin could catch up, he drove to his apartment. A million thoughts were running through his head, like who was he, why wouldn’t Jongin mention him, maybe that was a friend of Jongin’s that he wasn’t super close to or something. All in all, he settled that Jongin had feelings for this tall stranger, and even though he was the older one, he took the immature route and avoided Jongin like his life depended on it.

  


It was hard to avoid Jongin, he wouldn’t look at him in class, he would always busy himself when the class was over and excuse himself with staff meetings, conferences, paperwork, grading, etc. He could see the heartbroken look in Jongin’s eyes as he walked out, Sehun didn’t feel much sympathy when he remembered the taller man holding Jongin. At the same time, however, he didn’t avoid Jongin. He found a way to remain hidden and watch him, making sure he was okay, and Jongin really wasn’t. In all this watching, he learned the taller man’s name is Chanyeol, who seemed to click really well with Jongin.

Maybe, Sehun started to think, maybe it would be better if he completely ended everything with Jongin. Jongin was 22, he’s so young and he should have someone his age by his side and Chanyeol seemed like he cared a good deal about Jongin to deal with him being so mopey. Sehun still avoided him, and he was succeeding very well to the point that Jongin wouldn’t look up from his notebook anymore, he would leave class without saying a word the entire hour class. Sehun got particularly nasty looks from Jongdae every single class, meaning Sehun felt like his insinuation was wrong but he couldn’t stop feeling the jealousy.

It was a Tuesday night, sitting in his apartment alone with a glass of wine he had barely touched. He missed everything about Jongin, he was so used to Jongin being in his life for two months that now the silences seemed like his worst nightmare. He used to love coming home, Jongin trailing behind with a grin on his lips to see Vivi. Now, it’s the worst part of his day to walk into an empty apartment with just his dog who missed Jongin too. A light knock sounded against the door, making him slip from the couch with a heavy sigh.

Sehun unlocked the door and pulled it open to see Jongin standing there with Sehun’s clothes in hand, tears falling down his face with sniffles. Sehun felt his heartbreak, he made Jongin cry, and now it was Jongin returning all Sehun’s clothes. “Jongin,” he started, he tried to, he wanted more than anything to kiss him at his doorstep and maybe work past the Chanyeol of it all if they were a thing, anything, he wanted Jongin back. Jongin, however, didn’t let Sehun get a word in. “I’m done being your little plaything, and I’m tired of crying over you and hugging your stupid sweaters when I miss you or wearing them. People say that when someone younger dates someone older, chances are it’s just for sex and you’re a fucking toy, and I thought you were different. You’re not, you used me and then you dumped me when all I had wanted was you.”

Jongin paused through a sob, coughing at one point through how hard he was crying, wiping harshly at his eyes with his free hand. He shoved Sehun’s clothes against his chest, then rubbed his hands against his face. “I thought you wanted me too. I’m sorry to have wasted your time.” Jongin managed out clearly even if his voice wasn’t above a whisper. Sehun felt his eyes water, dropping the clothes on the floor to grip hard on Jongin’s wrist, the other tried to wriggle from his grasp. “Stop, please, let me explain Jongin please, don’t leave me, please.” Sehun pleaded, tears of his own falling down his cheeks as Jongin tried to shake from his grasp with more tears falling down his face.

“Let go of me, you got what you wanted, you had your fuck toy for a few months I want to go now.” Sehun shook his head and used both hands now to pull Jongin to face him, sniffling with a shaky inhale. “No, no you’re not a fuck toy to me please don’t ever say that again. I saw you, with Chanyeol, and I thought you liked him and you wanted to date him and so I avoided you but I checked on you all the time without you noticing. I should’ve known something was wrong when you started skipping lunch and Jongdae started to send me nasty looks, that I was wrong.” Jongin blinked at him, the tears slowed but they were still steady.

“You thought Chanyeol and I were a thing? He just got back from a transfer program, it was my first time seeing him all year.” He said quietly, he stopped fighting Sehun, but Sehun sighed. “I did, and I wasn’t mature in how I handled it, please don’t leave me. I want to date you, really meet your friends, take you out on dates, live with you, get another dog with you, make you coffee and toast every morning the way you like it. Please don’t leave me, even though I deserve it, I’ll spend every moment making it up to you.” Jongin looked him over, dropping their hands so he could cup Sehun’s cheeks. “Don’t leave me, Sehun. You left me first.” Sehun shook his head, putting his hands over Jongin’s. “I’ll never leave you, stay with me, be my boyfriend.” Jongin smiled and nodded, pressing his lips to Sehun’s in a chaste kiss and Sehun couldn’t help but feel like he was finally back at home.

  


Sehun sighed in the bar, looking at his friends who stared at him with rapt attention at the story. “Jongin and I fucked that night, Jongdae called and I let him yell at me for a little bit but I apologized, made everything better, and two years later here we are.” He concluded his story, watching as the table fell silent. Jongin’s hand found his and intertwined his fingers. Sehun watched as Baekhyun turned to face Jongin, a soft sigh spilling from his mouth. “I’m so sorry you’re dating this fucking moron,” he turned back to Sehun. “You’re such an asshole, do you know that? You should be so glad you have a boyfriend at all, if it were me, I would’ve left you there crying, you’re such an ass.”

Sehun’s eyes widened as the table busted out with laughter, making Sehun kick Baekhyun in the shin, watching as his shit-eating grin turned into something of pain. He felt good for a moment, Jongin leaned over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “He made it up to me, I promise Baekhyun, I’m in very good hands.” Sehun smiled, turning his head to press his lips to Jongin’s, the taste of home filled his senses. “Get a room,” Sehun heard Junmyeon say in the background. He shouldn’t have been worried about Jongin meeting his friends. In reality, they were just taking another step, Sehun couldn’t wait to see what an engagement ring looked like on Jongin’s finger. Jongin pulled away, smiling softly at Sehun. “This is going well, don’t you think?” Sehun nodded, cupping Jongin’s cheek, ignoring the gagging noises his friends were producing in the background. “Yeah, perfect, just like you.”

Sehun feels like he’ll forever be caught in the blinding light of Jongin’s smile, and he didn’t mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS ON MY FICS WITH SUCH KIND WORDS IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING AND PUSH OUT CONTENT FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY.


End file.
